


Sebuah Kredo

by spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, M/M, Mixed language
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: “Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari mengencani seorang bintang rock? Main petak umpet bersama di antara topiari-topiari di halaman belakang rumah nenekmu? Jangan bodoh, Donghyuck-ah.”Terlahir dalam eselon teratas kekayaan Korea Selatan, Donghyuck Lee paham bahwa menuruti stereotip akan alpha—atau secondary gender lainnya—merupakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan orang sekelasnya. Tapi, ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ada banyak perkara yang melatar-belakangi semua itu; cinta pertama yang menampik perasaannya dengan kasar, pacar pertama yang hobi selingkuh, dan mantan tunangan yang dalam hitungan minggu setelah ikatan mereka diputuskan, langsung mengumumkan bahwa ia punya pacar baru.Donghyuck kemudian menemukan satu dari tiga pelaku di atas pada penghujung musim panas. Wajah yang kendati tak pernah ia lihat nyaris dalam satu dekade namun tetap familier. Seorang laki-laki, dengan rambut hitam, giwang, dan tato bertuliskan ayat alkitab di atas nadi kiri. Jeno Lee mengalami banyak perubahan—membuat Donghyuck semakin sadar bahwa liga mereka memang jauh berbeda.





	1. Donghyuck Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Ada banyak _pair_ yang saya cantumkan, tapi fokus cerita hanya berputar di jendong saja. Saya rasa, saya perlu mencantumkan semua _pair_ nya di bagian _tag, just in case_ ada yang tidak nyaman dengan _pair_ tersebut kendati hanya numpang nama saja. Saya enggak mau bikin jebakan betmen (.`･﹏･´.) sebelum lanjut, saya mau memberikan beberapa catatan ~~tidak penting~~ lainnya:
> 
>   1. dalam A/B/O universe yang saya tulis ini, pola pasangan tradisional alpha/omega tidak saklek. Tetapi memang dinilai lebih kompatibel,
>   2. masa  _heat_ dan  _rut_ hanya terjadi setahun sekali, selama tiga sampai tujuh hari,
>   3. tidak ada yang namanya  _destined pair_ atau pasangan yang ditakdirkan, semua cari jodoh pakai metode masing-masing aja ya lol
>   4. saya menggunakan _english name_ -nya NCT, tapi ya, hanya yang saya tahu saja. Saya tidak membuat nama baru utk mereka
>   5. saya menggunakan nama karakter original,tapi porsinya tidak banyak. hanya disebut saja. dan juga nama-nama orang yang ada di kehidupan nyata seperti Michael jackson, Christian Oth, dll.
>   6. nama merek atau _brand_ dalam cerita ini tidak saya plesetkan, ditulis apa adanya tanpa ada maksud untuk promosi
> 

> 
> **Tulisan ini saya buat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan, mencemari nama baik, atau menggunakan nama mereka untuk keuntungan komersil.**

_**Midtown West, New York** _

 .

Pasca pertunangannya dengan Jaemin Na kandas, Donghyuck Lee menemukan dirinya berada di sepanjang 9th Avenue bersama seekor anjing Doberman bernama Lou yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengencingi salah satu pohon ek di Central Park. Anjing itu sudah naik bobot sebanyak empat pon sejak diselamatkan oleh sepupu jauhnya, John ‘Johnny’ Suh, dari tempat penampungan beberapa jam sebelum ia  _ditidurkan._ Johnny—dengan gaya narsisnya yang setengah-setengah—mengatakan bahwa tindakannya kala itu benar-benar heroik, seperti tokoh utama dalam film  _Air Bud._ Donghyuck tidak ingat film  _Air Bud_ itu film yang mana dan seperti apa dan apakah adegan itu benar-benar ada. Seringkali Johnny lupa pada faktor  _age gap_ sehingga obrolan mereka kadang tidak nyambung.

Johnny mengundangnya datang ke Midtown West untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran. Laki-laki itu pikir, Donghyuck membutuhkannya. Jalan-jalan adalah obat terbaik saat sakit hati, katanya. Donghyuck hanya menyengih, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak sedang sakit hati kendati memang ingin menyegarkan pikiran. Semua orang di lingkungannya berpikir bahwa batalnya pertunangan itu adalah kiamat baginya, padahal tidak sama sekali. Satu hal yang mungkin memang membuat jengkel adalah kebodohan Jaemin untuk melakukannya beberapa hari sebelum pertunangan mereka dilangsungkan. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan dan dikasihani, sedang Jaemin panen hujatan dan gosip—yang tentunya hanya berani disampaikan melalui bisik-bisik dan senarai pesan di kotak obrolan. Ia tidak suka ditempatkan sebagai korban maupun pelaku. Kenapa sih orang-orang itu tidak bisa berpikir bahwa kandasnya sebuah hubungan tidak selalu berarti ada pihak yang disakiti atau menyakiti?

Dia dan Jaemin baik-baik saja. Mereka jauh lebih mirip  _partner_  kompak untuk sebuah kuis cepat tanggap ketimbang pasangan kekasih, alasan kenapa mereka bersama pun memang lantaran perjodohan—ya ampun ini kolot sekali deh, Donghyuck merasa geli. Tiap kali bertemu, mereka berdiskusi soal peluang naik turunnya harga sebuah aset, pertandingan golf,  _game,_ atau jam tangan keluaran terbaru. Tidak serius, tidak pernah serius. Ah, masalah pertunangan itu? Semuanya hanya kekeliruan. Keluarga mereka mendesak dan Donghyuck pikir, ia bisa menyukai Jaemin begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, lama-kelamaan mereka sepakat bahwa hubungan itu benar-benar tak berdasar.

Belum lama ini, Jaemin mengumumkan kalau dia punya pacar baru, tentu hanya pada kerabat dan teman dekat yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga omongan. Dia tidak cerita pacarnya siapa, orang mana, apakah dia seorang A, B, O (ini tidak penting, sih) bahkan marga keluarganya! Semua orang menduga bahwa ia tengah berpura-pura dan mencari tameng baru agar tak direcoki perihal pernikahan, tapi Donghyuck tahu kalau Jaemin tidak akan melakukan tindakan se-kurang-kerjaan itu.

Donghyuck mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Orang-orang masih duduk dan mengudap sarapan mereka di bangku-bangku taman, bertukar cerita dengan teman bicaranya atau melempar remah-remah roti untuk segerombol burung dara. Lou masih duduk di trotoar, menggaruk kupingnya dengan kaki belakang dan berhenti saat Donghyuck menatapnya.

“Kau lapar?” tanya Donghyuck, seakan-akan anjing itu bisa mengerti. Lou menggonggong, ekor pendeknya bergoyang-goyang. “Kau mau makan di sini?” Donghyuck menunjuk sebuah restoran Italia kecil yang berdiri di samping toko AT&T, Donghyuck mengunjunginya minggu lalu saat memasang jaringan SIM lokal di ponsel.

Lantas ia membuka jendela internet, mencari nama restoran itu dan menemukan skor penilaian dari pengunjung yang pernah bertandang ke sana. Empat koma nol. Pas-pasan sekali. Donghyuck tidak pernah mau makan di tempat yang bernilai kurang dari empat koma lima, ia tidak suka jika perutnya dikecewakan. Maka ia menarik tali pengikat Lou dan menggiringnya kembali pulang ke rumah Johnny. Anjing itu mendengking tertahan, barangkali karena kecewa. Donghyuck pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Johnny baru membeli apartemen tipe  _penthouse_  di lantai 76 dan 77 di daerah Midtown West pada awal tahun ini. Ia membelinya karena alasan sepele: supaya lebih dekat jika ingin jalan-jalan ke Central Park. Padahal, ia cukup bersepeda selama setengah jam dari  _penthouse_ nya di Greenwich Village seumpama dia tidak mau buang-buang emisi. Tapi Ten (nama aslinya panjang dan susah disebut)  _mate-_ nya Johnny memberi alasan yang lebih masuk akal kenapa mereka mau-mau saja mengeluarkan uang sebanyak empat puluh juta dolar (lebih mahal tujuh belas juta dolar dari harga normal) di pelelangan karena gedung itu merupakan karya Jean Nouvel—orang yang sama yang merancang  _Louvre Abu-Dhabi_ dan  _Musée du quai Branly—_ berkolaborasi dengan desainer interior ternama dunia Thierry Despont. Ten menggilai karya mereka, terutama Nouvel. Dia menghabiskan liburan musim panas dua tahun lalu untuk berkeliling dunia mengunjungi bangunan-bangunan yang pernah diciptakannya.

Tempat ini memang lebih bagus dari  _penthouse_ Johnny yang lama, jujur saja. Interiornya tidak terlalu heboh tapi tetap terlihat berkelas, khas dari Ten. Terdapat ruang makan yang langsung menghadap ke arah Central Park, menyaksikan rimbunnya pepohonan yang tampak seperti batang brokoli raksasa memang membuat makanan jadi beberapa kali lipat lebih enak. Bagian dapur memiliki jendela besar dan furniture ubah suai dari Molteni; konter yang dilapis marmer statuario,  _backsplash_ dengan  _backlit,_ dan berbagai perabotan dari Miele dan Sub-Zero. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana isi kamar Johnny dan Ten, tetapi kamarnya berada di lantai atas dengan tempat tidur besar dan meja kerja yang diletakan membelakangi jendela, lantainya dilapisi tikar kayu meranti berpelitur dan akan digulung secara teratur oleh para pelayan ketika musim panas tiba.

Musik  _dreamy-pop_ bersipongang di ruang tamu begitu Donghyuck masuk sembari menggiring Lou. Tak lama, Ten muncul dari dapur, mengenakan celemek kotor.

“Kukira kau akan menghabiskan waktu di luar sampai matahari tenggelam.” Ten menyambar tali pengikat Lou begitu Donghyuck menaruh jaket di punggung kursi. Telapak tangannya penuh noda dan wangi mentega, Lou menjilatinya dengan semangat. Ada bau gosong menggantung di udara.

“Kau bikin kue lagi? Belum kapok membuat Johnny menegak pil arang selama seminggu?”

“ _Oh, shit!_ Jane, tolong kecilkan apinya!” Ten berlari ke dapur, Lou mengikutinya dengan tali yang masih terikat.

Suasana dapur sedikit kacau.  _Yeah,_ sedikit. Karena para ART di rumah Johnny selalu siap untuk membereskan setiap kekacauan yang Ten buat sepuluh detik setelah hal itu terjadi. Belakangan ini ia jadi besar kepala lantaran memenangkan kompetisi memasak di kalangan kaum kelas atas Thailand, tapi memasak kue dan manisan lainnya jelas tidak sama dengan memasak Yam Nua dan Khao Pad. Belum lagi, dia satu-satunya alpha yang ikut di pertandingan masak itu. Bukannya Donghyuck merasa inferior, atau berpikir kasta mereka lebih tinggi, tapi pada kenyataannya kemampuan fisik mereka memang luar biasa. Ten pasti bisa mengangkat panci-panci besar dan kuali tanah liat itu sendiri tanpa bantuan asisten sehingga pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Tapi dia memang begitu ceroboh.

“Demi Tuhan, siapa yang pakai oven bakar di abad 21?”

“Aku.” Ten menarik loyang ke luar dengan bantuan sarung tangan tebal. “Mereka bilang, rasanya lebih enak ketimbang pakai  _microwave.”_

“Kau benar-benar ingin meracuni Johnny.” Donghyuck menatap onggokan tak berbentuk di atas loyang. “Kau masak bangkai hewan tabrak lari?”

“ _What? No!_ Apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya?” Ten tertawa kecil, ia berjongkok di bawah meja, melepas tali pengikat Lou dan menyuruh salah satu ART untuk memberi anjingnya makan.

“ _Cinnamon rolls?”_

“Bukan.”

“Kue jahe?”

“Mana ada kue jahe sebesar ini?”

“Ya, apa dong?  _I have no idea, Ten. Really.”_

_“Black Forest Cake.”_

_“I see._ Memang benar-benar  _black.”_

Ten memukul pundaknya ringan, “Ini lumayan.”

“Lho, aku tidak bilang ini jelek.”

“ _Uh-huh,_ Peter. Terserah kau saja.” Ten memindahkan kue itu ke atas rak pendingin, Donghyuck kira ia akan membuangnya, ternyata tidak. 911  _on hold,_ siapa tahu Johnny betulan keracunan kali ini. “ _So,_ bagaimana musim panasmu sejauh ini?”

Donghyuck mengambil sebuah  _croissant_ dari atas meja, masih sedikit hangat. Yang satu ini jelas buatan juru masak yang direkrut Johnny. “Biasa saja. Aku sedikit bosan karena ini musim panas, tapi aku malah menghabiskan waktuku di perkotaan. Kau ingat Jisung? Jisung Park? Dia pergi ke Bali seorang diri dan secara diam-diam, tapi seseorang memergokinya tengah membuat kastil pasir di pinggiran pantai Kuta. Jadi heboh deh. Mark dan Mina pergi ke Okinawa, lalu Jaemin liburan bersama pacarnya ke Lakshadweep. Hanya aku saja yang tampak menyedihkan karena harus menuntaskan ujian di kelas musim panas lalu tidak pergi ke mana-mana selain rumah sepupuku.”

“Hei, aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana, begitupun John. Kau tidak sendirian,  _little Hyuck.”_

Donghyuck tertawa, mendengar Ten memanggilnya  _little_ padahal orang paling kecil di rumah ini adalah dirinya sendiri. “Kalian sudah pelesir bulan lalu, aku belum melakukannya. Omong-omong, mana Johnny?”

“ _Gym._ ”

Donghyuck mengerti bahwa  _gym_ yang dimaksud Ten merujuk kepada sebuah sasana olahraga umum yang terletak di Columbus Ave. “Kenapa repot-repot pergi ke sana? Kalian punya ruangan  _gym_ pribadi di lantai bawah. Kalau butuh  _trainer,_ kan tinggal panggil saja.”

“Karena dia John Suh, dan John Suh suka bergaul dan tidak mau berolahraga sendirian.”

“Sehabis olahraga, kau menghadiahinya bom kalori begini.  _Great.”_

“Berhenti menggodaku, kumohon.” Ten mengambil sebuah pisau mentega dari konter, mengikis bagian yang gosong. Donghyuck tertawa menyeringai, dia butuh mengikis separuh dari kue untuk menyelamatkan cita rasanya. “Oh iya, hampir aku lupa. Jaemin sudah punya pacar lagi?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” Donghyuck sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. “Oh, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun! Aku kira kau sudah tahu karena kalian lumayan dekat!”

“Tidak sedekat mantan tunangannya, tentu saja.” Ten mengerling, melempar senyum jahil yang menyebalkan. “Wah, wah. Dia sudah  _move on_  sementara kau masih jalan di tempat. Jangan mau kalah, dong.”

“Ten, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa setiap orang punya  _waktu_ nya masing-masing.”

“Itu Johnny yang bilang, bukan aku.”

“Tapi kau menyetujuinya waktu itu.”

“ _Okay, you win._ Sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Pokoknya kau harus cepat cari pacar baru, cari  _mate_ sekalian, atau kau akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang datang ke pesta pernikahan Jaehyun dengan status lajang.”

“Kau melebih-lebihkan,” Donghyuck menyesap teh Puerh yang baru diseduh pelayan untuknya, tanpa gula seperti biasa. “Renjun juga belum punya pacar apalagi  _mate._ Dia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan urusan kencan atau hal-hal romens.”

Ten berhenti mengaduk adonan  _frosting_  di mangkuk beling, ia menatap Donghyuck selama satu dua kejap untuk kemudian terkekeh. “Hei, kau ini benar-benar tidak suka bergaul atau bagaimana sih?”

“Hanya karena kau lebih  _gaul_ dariku, kau akan menyebutku  _kuper_ , begitu?”

“Kenapa tersinggung? Kan memang kenyataannya begitu?”

“Aku bergaul kok, hanya saja kalau di  _group chat_ aku ini  _silent reader._  Lalu aku kurang suka menghadiri pertemuan minum teh dan klub diskusi alkitabnya Mark.”

“ _Shut up,_ akui saja kalau kau memang  _kuper._ Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Renjun sekarang punya pacar.”

Mata Donghyuck terbeliak, ia hampir menyemburkan tehnya dengan dramatis. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ten, membuat lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya agar mereka bisa bicara saling hadap. “ _No way._ ”

“ _Yes way.”_

“Siapa pacarnya?”

“Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri perangai keluarga Huang itu seperti apa. Mereka begitu menjaga privasi sampai ke tahap menjadikannya sebuah obsesi.” Ten menyendok gumpalan  _frosting_ ke atas kue, terlihat seperti  _slime_ mainan anak-anak dengan warna yang begitu jelek. “Nah, sekarang kau punya alasan untuk cari pacar.”

“Ten, kau ini … kenapa mendadak jadi sangat  _Asia?_ ”

Ten mengernyitkan dahi, “Maksudmu?”

“Mendesak untuk menemukan pasangan hidup? Seberapa luhur prestasimu, semuanya akan terlihat payah selama kau belum punya pasangan hidup. Orang Asia kan begitu?”

“ _Hus,_ berhenti membuat stereotip macam itu. Tidak semua orang Asia gemar memaksa orang lajang untuk cepat-cepat kawin, tapi yah, aku hanya tidak mau kau sampai kesal karena diejek orang. Banyak yang bilang kau putus asa karena ditinggal Jaemin.” Ten menghela napas panjang. “Jangan khawatir, aku dan Johnny tidak berpikir begitu kok. Aku punya beberapa teman yang bisa kukenalkan, jika kau mau.”

Duh, pasti para alpha lagi. “Terakhir kali kau mengenalkan Lucas Wong padaku—sebelum aku tunangan dengan Jaemin—dan kami hanya berakhir sebagai teman belanja pakaian.”

“Ah … maaf soal itu. Aku lupa kalau dia  _not into omega.”_

“ _Well,_ setiap orang punya preferensi, aku mengerti. Lagipula, aku juga tidak suka alpha.”

“ _But_ Jaemin  _is an alpha, Little Hyuck.”_

Donghyuck memutar bola mata.  _“He’s different, you know him._ Dan aku pun tidak pernah menyukainya sebagai pacar.”

“Oke, jadi kau benci aku, Johnny, Jaehyun—”

“Tidak, maksudku,  _yeah …_ selain kalian.”

Ten meletakkan spatula karet di atas mangkuk, lantas melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di pelipir meja. Raut wajahnya mendadak serius, Donghyuck agak takut. “ _Why?”_

“Aku tidak mau mengatakannya, nanti kau tersinggung.”

“Apa ada hubungannya denganku?”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

“ _Spill, then.”_

Jari-jari Donghyuck memeluk cangkir teh yang hangat, ia tidak yakin jika harus menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Ten. “Katakanlah aku punya trauma masa lalu? Aku bisa berteman dengan alpha tapi kalau memiliki hubungan dalam tanda kutip, tidak. Aku selalu punya pengalaman buruk ketika berkencan dengan alpha.”

“Donghyuck, kau hanya punya dua mantan pacar. Mana bisa jumlah  _segitu_ dijadikan patokan?”

“Tapi mereka semua satu  _kaum!”_

“Kau tahu betul kalau membuat stereotip  _secondary gender_ seperti itu tidak patut dilakukan di komunitas kita, kan?” Ten menggeleng, lalu berdecak. Donghyuck memperhatikan pria itu berjalan ke arah lemari es, mengambil sebuah toples kaca berisikan  _maraschino cherry_ yang berwarna merah pekat. Sejurus, mereka kembali bersisian. “Beta yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah cukup, alpha yang arogan, dan omega yang lemah dan tak lebih dari mesin pembuat anak, begitu?”

“Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu,” Donghyuck buru-buru menyela begitu sadar akan nada kecewa di ujung kalimat Ten. “Ini hanya masalah kecil, hanya tentang aku, dan hanya tentang alpha saja dalam hubungan khusus. Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai alpha yang seperti  _itu._ ”

“Andaikata aku mengencanimu alih-alih Johnny, apa aku akan jadi brengsek juga?”

“Kurasa tidak,” Donghyuck menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu.

“ _See?_  Kalau tidak mau berkencan dengan alpha, ya dengan beta saja atau omega juga tidak masalah—meskipun aku tidak merekomendasikannya, bakal repot kalau  _heat_ bersamaan—tapi serius, temuilah temanku ini sekali saja.”

“Oke, aku akan coba untuk menanamkan hal itu dalam kepalaku. Tapi soal kencan buta, lupakan saja.”

“Meskipun wajah mereka enak dipandang?”

“Yap.”

“Meskipun mereka … bankir nomor satu di Perancis?”

“Meskipun mereka bankir nomor satu di dunia.”

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bawa teman saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Jaehyun. Teman yang belum pernah kau kenalkan pada para sepupu, supaya mereka bisa berpikir kalau kalian tengah dalam masa pendekatan. Kalau baru pesta lajang, datang sendiri saja.” Ten membuka toples  _maraschino cherry_ dan mengambil beberapa buah untuk diletakkan di atas permukaan kue. “Kau mungkin menilaiku bawel, tapi sebagai ipar yang baik, aku tidak mau kau terus disebut sebagai mantan pacar Jaemin Na yang paling menyedihkan oleh  _The Grapevine Telegraph.”_

Donghyuck membeliak.  _The Grapevine Telegraph_ adalah forum khusus di internet yang sengaja dibuat untuk para konglomerat di daerah Asia Timur. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu siapa kreator utama situs itu. Pada mulanya hanya berfungsi sebagai media tukar informasi tentang acara-acara bergengsi; peragaan busana, eksibisi karya seni, pelelangan barang berharga, dan lelucon garing yang lama kelamaan disambangi oleh senarai topik gosip murahan. Donghyuck tahu bahwa nama Jaemin memang selalu jadi favorit; dia disebut sebagai orang paling brilian di generasinya dengan kisah cinta segudang. Itu agak berlebihan sebab Donghyuck tahu kalau Jaemin tidak seburuk itu (meskipun dia menyebalkan). Tapi, mengetahui dirinya kini dijuluki sebagai mantan pacarnya yang paling menyedihkan? Yang benar saja. Bahkan ia tak pernah menangisi Jaemin sekali pun.

“Mereka menerapkan sebutan norak itu untukku?!”

 _“_ Aku sudah pernah mengirimkan  _screenshot-_ nya padamu.  _Please, open your chat boxes at least once in a while.”_


	2. Kaaboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belum saya beta 😂

_**Midtown West, New York** _

_**.** _

Donghyuck menelusuri topik-topik di _The Grapevine Telegraph_ seharian. Orang-orang kaya memang gemar bergosip lantaran mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain. Ia menemukan banyak nama yang sengaja disamarkan atau dibuat sebagai inisial (tapi begitu jelas siapa) ketika para pengguna forum itu bergosip. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar tak percaya ketika forum itu memberi julukan _pangeran_ Korea Selatan pada Jaemin. Astaga … pantas saja ia menerima banyak hujatan ketika menjadi tunangannya. Sementara Donghyuck, hanya dilabeli dengan LDH, tanpa nama julukan, persis seperti tersangka kasus kriminal. Jelas semua orang tahu siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Ah, atau mungkin mereka sengaja membuatnya terlihat begitu jelas, justru supaya orang tahu siapa yang dibicarakan. Toh, gosip memang terasa lebih menarik jika semakin banyak orang yang terlibat. Pertunangan dengan Jaemin memang ide yang buruk, memutuskannya apalagi. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa memindahkan mahkota sebagai objek hujatan kepada pacar Jaemin yang baru--jika suatu saat Jaemin membocorkan identitasnya.

“ _Hey, buddy!”_ Sekonyong-konyong Johnny berseru di depan pintu kamarnya, di pipinya ada _frosting_ kue yang menempel. Donghyuck menyesal karena ia lupa menutup pintu. “Mau pergi ke luar malam ini?”

Donghyuck buru-buru menutup jendela internet dan mengunci kembali ponselnya. “Uh … memangnya ada acara apa?”

“Aku dan Ten mau pergi ke San Diego, mau ikut?”

Donghyuck mengerjapkan mata beberapa detik. Apa barusan Johnny bilang San Diego?

“Ten bilang kau bosan karena _kelamaan_ di tengah kota begini.” Johnny mengempaskan diri ke kursi malas di pojok ruangan kemudian menarik satu bola _newton’s cradle_ di atas meja dan membiarkannya mengayun. “Kebetulan aku masih libur sampai Kamis, pekan depan kau sudah memasuki liburan musim gugur juga kan? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan sisa musim panas kita di sana. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ habis ujian.”

Donghyuck memicingkan mata. San Diego dan New York tak akan jauh berbeda jika dilaluinya oleh perasaan kesal karena topik _The Grapevine Telegraph_ itu. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?”

“Ten mau ke festival Kaaboo di Del Mar.”

Oh, festival itu. Konon katanya, Kaaboo Del Mar adalah festival musik terbesar di San Diego dan menjadi rekomendasi pertama sebagai hal yang patut dijadikan penutup liburan musim panas. Donghyuck tidak pernah mengunjungi festival musik, satu-satunya konser yang pernah ia datangi adalah gelaran _Tribute to Michael Jackson_ di Los Angeles dua tahun lalu. Terdengar mengasyikan, tapi Donghyuck tidak mau menghabiskan masa transisi musim panas - musim gugurnya dengan menyaksikan Johnny dan Ten bermesraan di muka publik. Mereka sedikit menggelikan tapi mending ketimbang jadi sepasang _mate_ yang gemar saling cabik.

“Kau menanyakan mau pergi ke luar malam ini, seolah-olah jarak San Diego itu hanya sepuluh kilometer,” dengus Donghyuck. “Memangnya kalian punya tiket? Setahuku mereka tidak menyediakan pembelian tiket _on the spot.”_

“Ten sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari, dia pesan empat. Tadinya mau pergi bersama Doyoung, Kun, dan Jeffrey tapi tidak jadi karena mereka sedikit sibuk.”

“Aku tidak yakin. Sebenarnya, aku berpikir untuk kembali ke apartemenku atau ke Seoul, mengunjungi nenek sebelum Ten menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan teman-temannya di sini.”

Johnny tertawa. “Dia melakukannya lagi?”

“Beberapa kali. Duh, tolong bilang untuk berhenti jadi mak comblang dan fokus kursus masak saja.”

“ _Aww,_ Hyuck. Kau tahu, Ten hanya sedang menyalurkan afeksi! Dia bisa mati kalau tidak melakukannya.”

“Aku tahu, tapi menjodohkanku dengan teman-temannya itu benar-benar … _ugh._ Aku terlihat putus asa, tahu. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak menganggapku begitu.”

“Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?”

Donghyuck mengangguk, lalu mengedikan bahu. “Aku bisa menghabiskan masa liburanku di rumah nenek. Sungguh.”

“Kau yakin tidak mau ikut meskipun kubilang kalau Taeil sedang ada di San Diego?”

Donghyuck berjingkat dari kursi, bergegas membuka ruang lemari dan mengambil sebuah koper Globetrotter coklat kopi yang untuk selanjutnya ia gelar di tengah-tengah kasur. Taeil ada di San Diego! Taeil ada di San Diego! Manusia favoritnya ada di San Diego! “Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal?!” seru Donghyuck, kini ia sibuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan celana yang ia jejalkan ke dalam koper dengan asal. “Dia sudah ada di San Diego dari kapan? Sampai kapan? Kapan kita berangkat? Kenapa kau selalu memotong informasi seperti Ten!”

Johnny terkekeh, merasa terhibur karena sikap Donghyuck yang bersemangat begitu nama Taeil disebut. “Dia baru saja mendarat pagi ini, tadi dia menelepon saat aku masih di _gym.”_

“Aah kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku kalau dia ada di Amerika!”

“Dia sibuk, dia justru mengabariku karena tahu kalau kau sedang ada di tempatku. Yah, sekalian saja. Mulai musim gugur ini, dia mengajar di Juilliard. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sering-sering.”

Donghyuck gegas menarik bahu Johnny, memberinya ciuman di pipi kiri dan kanan. “Kapan kita berangkat?!”

“Kau bahkan belum selesai berkemas,” tawa masih berderai dari mulut Johnny, “Langsung turun ke bawah begitu kau siap, kita naik pesawat pribadi saja. Karena ini perjalanan mendadak, aku tidak keburu beli tiket.” Johnny mengacak rambutnya sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Donghyuck menyerukan terima kasih keras-keras.

Taeil Moon  adalah manusia paling berkualitas menurut standar Donghyuck setelah kakaknya sendiri, Taeyong Lee. Sedari kecil (usia 6 tahun, kalau tidak salah) ia suka pada Taeil. Lelaki itu adalah seorang beta yang berasal dari arga bergengsi, bersekolah di tempat bergengsi (semua orang mungkin mendewakan Oxford, tapi Taeil adalah jenius dari Juilliard—tak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang Juilliard menyoal musik), kemudian menjadi profesor di usia sangat muda. Kendati demikian, ia adalah yang paling bersahaja dari orang-orang yang pernah Donghyuck temui. Di usianya yang ke-32, Taeil masih tampak berada di angka dua puluhan, barangkali karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah atau mengambil alih usaha keluarga (ia menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab pada sepupu, tapi tetap memperoleh beberapa persen keuntungan yang masuk ke rekening bank-nya). Ia baru saja menyelesaikan penelitian dan pengembangan sebuah teori musik di Royal College of Music sampai akhir tahun lalu, dan akhirnya menjadi dosen purnawaktu di Juilliard. Taeil tidak suka menyombong; selalu merasa cukup dengan menyetir mobil sekelas Acura, tinggal di sebuah apartemen berbentuk L yang hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur, dan arloji Jaeger-LeCoultre karatan di pergelangan tangannya tidak pernah diganti selama satu dekade sampai Donghyuck membelikannya Audemars Piguet sewaktu ia berulang tahun yang ke-29; hingga kini benda itu tak pernah dilepasnya. Taeil menulis buku dan lagu ketika memiliki waktu luang atau berburu piringan hitam langka di pasar loak yang biasa digelar tiap akhir pekan.

Mereka jarang bertemu karena Taeil kepalang sibuk dan Donghyuck enggan menjadi pengganggu. Jadi, saat Johnny mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menjejaki benua yang sama dengannya, tentu saja Donghyuck tidak akan melewatkannya.

* * *

_**Del Mar, San Diego** _

_**.** _

Kesan pertama yang Donghyuck dapatkan saat mendatangi festival Kaboo adalah: panas, ramai, dan meriah. Mereka baru sampai di North Harbor pukul lima pagi, berkendara menuju Vista selama setengah jam dan tidur di hotel sebentar hingga pukul sebelas, menggabungkan sarapan dan makan siang di jam yang sama. Ten mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju Del Mar karena Johnny lupa membawa tabir surya. “Tiga jam berada di sana, dan kulit kita akan sekering kulit ikan buntal bakar di panggangan Jeffrey!” Johnny dan Ten berdebat apa perlu menepi ke apotek atau terus lanjut, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap melaju ke venue tanpa mengenakan tabir surya.

Johnny memberinya sebuah gelang berwarna toska dengan aksara “KAABOO” yang dipecah menjadi dua silabel. “Jangan sampai hilang, ini untuk tiga hari.”

“Kita akan datang ke festival ini selama tiga hari berturut-turut?” sergah Donghyuck. Dia bisa gila kalau harus terjebak di keramaian selama itu.

“Aku hanya beli paket tiga hari ini untuk jaga-jaga, karena Jeffrey bilang dia tidak tahu mau ikut di hari apa.” Mereka mulai memasuki area parkir, Ten menarik persneling ke gigi mundur dan melirik kaca spion berulang kali sambil memutar setir. “Eh, tahunya dia lupa kalau dia harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Dasar.”

“Jadi, apa kita akan tinggal di tempat ini selama tiga hari atau tidak?”

“Tergantung. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, memangnya kau tidak akan bosan?”

Ten mengulurkan tangan dari jok depan, meminta Donghyuck untuk menyerahkan _backpack_ Canali berwarna hitam miliknya dan sebuah _fanny pack_ dengan corak zebra untuk Johnny. Ia sendiri datang tanpa membawa apa-apa, _charger_ ponselnya sudah ia titipkan pada Ten, dan mereka berencana untuk membeli makan-minum di dalam venue. Itu aturan kesopanan paling dasar; tidak membawa makanan dari luar dan lebih baik membeli dari tempat acara berlangsung. Saat Donghyuck keluar dari mobil, hawa panas langsung menerpa tubuhnya dan ia merasa sedikit pusing. Bayangkan saja, perjalanan jauh yang dilakukan pasca ujian, di tengah terik matahari, dan mendadak pula.

Gelang-gelang itu diperiksa, dipindai menggunakan sebuah alat dan setelah staf festival memberi anggukan, baru diizinkan masuk. Kedatangan mereka sedikit menarik perhatian, semua berkat Johnny. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal John Suh di tanah Amerika, sepertinya. Ia lahir dan besar di tengah-tengah kaum kelas atas Illinois, karirnya cemerlang, dan ia masuk daftar 40 fotografer pernikahan terbaik versi Harper's Bazaar bersama dengan Christian Oth, John Dolan, dan Alex Bamall. Semua orang memimpikan foto pernikahan nya diambil oleh Johnny, atau mungkin berharap Johnny ada di dalamnya—sebagai pengantin pria mereka. Belum lagi tahun lalu ia dan Ten dinobatkan _Town and Country Magazine_ sebagai pasangan paling romantis, berkelas, dan artistik. Donghyuck tidak bisa mendebat hal itu, mereka memang romantis, berkelas, artistik, dan sedikit gila; mereka berdua pernah berdiskusi soal monumen Stonehenge dari pagi hingga bertemu pagi, melakukan pencarian harta karun di Asia Tenggara, dan mendesain telur coklat raksasa berisikan permen kristal sewarna geode hanya untuk perayaan valentine.

Di luar semua itu, memang mereka berdua enak dipandang. Johnny dan Ten tersenyum cerah, jelas menikmati perhatian itu. Sementara Donghyuck terus menyipitkan mata karena sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Taeil, berbicara banyak dengannya, dan kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

“Sudah kuingatkan untuk pakai kacamata hitam,” kata Ten, sebelah tangannya masih memegang kipas angin portabel berwarna hijau cerah. “Sayang, apa kau bawa dua kacamata? Biasanya kau bawa banyak.” Ten menyenggol lengan Johnny, pria itu mengangkat wajah dari ponsel dan sedikit terperanjat.

“Kau bisa pakai punyaku.” Johnny melepas kacamatanya, menyerahkannya pada Donghyuck.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Modelnya norak sekali seperti Willy Wonka.”

Ten mengacak rambutnya sembari berdecak. “Yah, selamat memicingkan mata sampai matahari terbenam.”

Sebelum masuk ke area panggung, mereka berjalan-jalan di area kuliner yang sengaja ditempatkan di sebuah gedung tertutup dengan pendingin udara. _Stand_ makanan berderet-deret dengan posisi memutar, sementara bagian tengah ruangan sengaja dibiarkan untuk kursi-kursi tempat pengunjung mengudap makanannya. Donghyuck membeli setangkup roti lapis bistik dan segelas _lemonade_ di _stand_ makanan bernama _the spot,_ seorang pelayan sengaja memberinya sekeping biskuit karena menurutnya Donghyuck terlihat lelah. _Well,_ dia tidak salah.

Karya-karya seni pun dipajang di festival ini, Ten menyeret Donghyuck untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat dan berjanji membelikannya satu lukisan. Barang yang disuguhkan cukup beragam, dimulai dari gelang makrame, hiasan dinding dari anyaman akar pohon, pajangan bunga kering, keramik, dan lukisan modern dengan warna-warna pop yang mencolok; enak dilihat, tetapi sungguh, Donghyuck tidak terlalu berminat. Tepat saat mereka meninggalkan area pameran, Taeil menelepon Johnny.

Donghyuck beringsut, memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka di telepon kendati tidak terlalu jelas.

“Apa katanya?” tanya Donghyuck begitu Johnny memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

“Dia sudah di area VIP, dekat panggung _Sunset_ apa ya namanya?”

“ _Hold on.”_ Ten membuka ponsel, mengamati denah digital yang disediakan penyelenggara festival lewat aplikasi. “ _The Sunset Cliffs? Wow,_ itu jauh sekali! Dari ujung ke ujung. Tahu begini aku ambil jalan memutar dan parkir di pinggiran Solana.”

“Mereka punya transportasi? Bus atau _golf cart_ mungkin?”

 _“Wait, wait._ Pegang ini,” Ten memaksa Donghyuck memegang kipasnya sementara ia sibuk dengan ponsel. Selalu _keteter_ di saat mendadak, memang Ten tidak terlalu suka membuat rencana yang tersusun. “Sepertinya memang harus jalan kaki. _Well,_ tidak apa-apa _lah_ sekalian melihat-lihat. Aku terlanjur beli _parking pass_ di sini soalnya.”

“Ten, apa kau serius?” sanggah Donghyuck. “Kita baru saja turun dari pesawat tadi pagi, kepalaku masih pengar.”

“Nah, justru itu. Kita jalan kaki supaya pusingnya hilang.”

Donghyuck menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Dia tak sedang bersikap malas-malasan, berjalan kaki ratusan meter pasca lima jam di atas pesawat itu akan melelahkan, tidak berlebihan jika sedikit mengeluh. Tapi berdebat dengan Ten tidak akan ada gunanya sebab toh, ujung-ujungnya ia akan ikut kemauan iparnya yang satu itu sementara Johnny tidak pernah banyak membantu. Setidaknya berjalan di tengah terik matahari seharian jauh lebih baik ketimbang menjalani kolonoskopi selama tiga puluh menit. Kalau bukan karena Taeil, dia lebih pilih terbang ke Seoul dan duduk-duduk di pekarangan rumah neneknya sambil mengudap _bingsu,_ memerhatikan bagaimana sisa musim panas dan liburan awal musim gugurnya berlalu dengan sia-sia.

*

Bagian VIP di area _The Sunset Cliffs_ itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu ‘wah’ hanya saja memang lebih lengang dan tertata. Terdapat kipas angin yang berputar dan menggantung di langit-langit, bar kecil yang menyediakan berbagai jenis koktail dan kudapan, serta akses pemandangan ke seluruh area festival; panggung-panggung yang megah, bendera warna-warni, parade orang-orang dengan kostum dan egrang, juga balon-balon yang berlepasan. Dan jangan lupakan deretan kursi santai yang mengelilingi kolam renang. Tidak bercanda, memang ada kolam renang di atas balkon. Hal ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan tapi Donghyuck melihat banyak pengunjung yang heboh karena hal sepele macam itu hingga memotretnya beberapa kali menggunakan ponsel. Ten masih menggenggam tangannya, memperlakukannya seperti bocah usia enam tahun yang akan hilang dari pandangan jika tak diawasi. Donghyuck ingin melepasnya tapi Ten sudah memelototinya lebih dulu.

“Jangan berani-berani berenang di tempat kotor begitu,” desis Ten dalam bahasa Korea, ia selalu melakukannya ketika ingin menggosip di antara penutur bahasa Inggris. Keuntungan menjadi manusia multibahasa. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa begitu norak, padahal itu cuma kolam di atas balkon yang biasa-biasa saja, astaga.”

Johnny mengurai tawa, “Tidak semua orang memiliki kolam renang di rumahnya, Sayang.”

“Aku tidak bicara masalah rumah mereka, tapi ini urusannya dengan sanitasi. Berani bertaruh, pasti ada yang kencing di situ.”

Ketika selesai berjalan melewati beberapa kursi dan mengambil segelas koktail di meja bar, yang pertama dilihat Donghyuck adalah Taeil, duduk di sebuah kursi rotan berbantal dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia duduk sendirian, salah satu kursi di hadapannya ditempati sebuah tas ransel besar sedang yang lainnya dibiarkan kosong. Di meja terdapat dua loyang pizza yang sudah tandas separuh, juga dua gelas koktail yang masih terisi penuh.

 _“_ Taeil _hyung!_ ” Donghyuck berseru, melepas genggaman Ten, dan berlari ke arah Taeil. “Aku sangat merindukanmu!” Ia kemudian membungkuk dan memeluk Taeil diikuti dengan kecupan singkat di pipi.

“Sepertinya Taeil adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau panggil _hyung_ seumur hidupmu.” Dengus Ten, ia dan Johnny duduk di sebuah otoman yang berhadapan dengan kursi Taeil. Keduanya memandangi Donghyuck dengan tawa tertahan.

Donghyuck mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Taeil, menggulingkan tubuh ke sisi kiri dan tertawa. Ten benar, karena ia dibesarkan dengan cara yang sedikit kebarat-baratan, menggunakan panggilan hormat merupakan sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan di keluarganya. Ia bahkan memanggil Taeyong dengan namanya langsung dan tidak ada yang pernah mempermasalahkan. Oh, kecuali neneknya, tentu saja.

Taeil tak banyak berubah, kecuali kulitnya yang kini dihiasi bintik-bintik gelap karena ia mengaku baru pulang dari Polinesia untuk liburan musim panas secara solo. Ia bahkan membawa suvenir khusus untuk Donghyuck, cangkir tiki kayu buatan tangan. Detail pahatannya tidak terlalu rumit tetapi benar-benar artistik dan khas. Donghyuck akan menjaganya sampai mati, ia bersumpah.

“ _Hyung,_ kata Johnny, kau akan mengajar di Juilliard lepas liburan musim gugur ini?”

Mata Taeil membulat, ia berbalik pada Johnny. “Hei, sudah kubilang aku mau memberinya kejutan dan bilang sendiri!”

“Dia berisik sekali, andai kau tahu.”

“ _Hyung, hyung,_ di mana kau akan tinggal nanti? Apa kau sudah dapat apartemen? Kalau belum, kita bisa tinggal bersama. Apartemenku ada di Riverside, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu bekerja.”

Ten memotong, “Tempatmu jaraknya empat mil dari Juilliard, tempat kami hanya satu koma dua. Rumah kami lebih bersih pula, kenapa Taeil harus tinggal di tempatmu?”

“Setidaknya, tidak ada yang akan mencoba membakar dapur seperti apa yang terjadi di tempatmu.”

Taeil terkekeh, ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Donghyuck, menariknya lebih dekat. “Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku akan tinggal di asrama kampus. Hanya saja, memang tidak bisa langsung ditempati. Ada banyak yang mesti dibereskan, sekalian menunggu seluruh barang-barangku dari London dikirim ke sini. Untuk sementara—selama satu atau dua minggu—aku numpang di apartemen temanku.”

“ _Hyung,_ di tempatku saja. Nanti kubantu beres-beres.”

“Aku ada proyek penelitian kecil-kecilan dengannya, jadi lebih efektif kalau tinggal bersama. _Plus,_ apartemennya hanya lima puluh meter dari kampus.”

“Ah, aku iri sekali. Aku ingin satu kampus dengan Taeil _hyung.”_

“Kau bisa main-main ke tempatku, atau nanti aku akan ke tempatmu jika senggang.”

“Aku malas bertamu ke rumah orang baru, rasanya canggung.” Keluh Donghyuck

“Eh, jangan khawatir. Temanku seumur denganmu kok.”

“Seumuran Hyuckie?” Johnny menyela, “Dan dia sudah membantumu dalam penelitian?”

“Sebenarnya, ini idenya. Dia ini mahasiswaku dulu, saat aku jadi dosen paruh waktu di  RCM. Aku cuma bantu sedikit-sedikit saja.” Taeil menarik sepotong pizza dari atas meja, memotong keju yang berjerambai dengan garpu. “Dia baru memulai program doktoralnya di Juilliard, yang kami bicarakan ini topik disertasinya—kalau dia tidak berubah pikiran di tengah jalan—dia jenius, sungguh. Dia juga menyenangkan, aku rasa Donghyuck bisa cocok dengannya.”

Ten tertawa dengan nada mencemooh, ia memiringkan kepala, menyandarkan tubuh di bahu Johnny dan menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menjengkelkan. “Temanmu itu … alpha?”

“Hm? Ya, dia alpha.”

“Aaah, sudah jelas Peter tidak akan mau mengenalnya.” Ten tergelak. “Dia alergi alpha.”

“Ei, kenapa?”

“Kumohon jangan dengarkan dia, _hyung.”_

“Dia baru saja diputuskan Jaemin, lalu gara-gara itu dia berpikir bahwa semua alpha itu brengsek,” kata Ten. “Aku tersinggung, tahu.”

“Kau putus dengan Jaemin? Bukannya waktu itu kalian bilang akan meresmikan pertunangannya minggu-minggu kemarin?”

“Sudah kuduga kalau kau belum tahu. Beberapa hari sebelum pesta digelar, Jaemin membatalkannya. Padahal aku sudah pesan tuxedo dari Milan. Dari dulu aku bilang pada bibi kalau perjodohan tidak akan baik bagi Peter, omonganku terbukti benar.”

“ _Ya, ya, ya,_ kau sendiri menjodoh-jodohkan aku!” Donghyuck berseru menggunakan bahasa Korea. Kebiasaan yang ia punya ketika merasa kesal akan sesuatu. “Aku tidak apa-apa, aku dan Jaemin memang tidak ada rasa sejak awal. Aku juga tidak alergi alpha seperti yang Ten bilang. Dia selalu _over-dramatic,_ kau tahu sendiri kan.”

Alergi alpha. Tentu saja frasa itu terdengar konyol di telinga Donghyuck. Ketimbang alergi, lebih tepat kalau dibilang dia menghindari atau meminimalisir kemungkinannya berkencan dengan alpha. Dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan; dia percaya bahwa kompatibilitasnya dengan alpha dalam hubungan romansa memang tidak baik. Semua ini tak jauh beda dengan teori _cocoklogi_ golongan darah dan zodiak memang, malah yang dilakukannya sedikit lebih bodoh karena hanya menyangkut tiga kategori _secondary gender_ saja. Tapi peduli amat, toh memang dia mempercayainya.

Jaemin adalah salahsatu contoh kecil kenapa Donghyuck tidak bisa mempercayai alpha. Bagaimana mungkin dia berseru di telepon keras-keras, pada pukul tiga pagi, beberapa hari setelah pesta pertunangan mereka batal, “Hyuck! Dia menerimaku! Dia menerimaku! Rasanya kalau mati sekarang pun aku tidak akan menyesal!” tanpa merasa bersalah. Kendati mereka tidak punya perjanjian apapun soal ini, tetap saja menyebalkan. Setidaknya, temani Donghyuck menjadi orang lajang selama satu bulan saja, di mana loyalitasnya sebagai seorang sahabat? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Lalu mantan pacarnya semasa kuliah di Ithaca dulu, Timothy Lin, si sialan itu. Dia berasal dari Taipei, putra dari keluarga Lin yang  dikenal sebagai bandar plastik besar di Taiwan. Tim memang berbakat, pintar, kharismatik, dan memiliki senyum ramah tapi ia gemar menempelkan feromon alphanya ke mana-mana. Rasa-rasanya Donghyuck bisa mencium bau tubuh alpha itu di tiap omega yang dikenalnya. Dia berselingkuh setiap akhir pekan, setelah acara minum-minum dengan temannya, menjijikan. Donghyuck ingin menghapus sejarahnya sebagai pacar Tim saking memalukannya.

Yang terakhir adalah Jeno Lee, yang sampai saat ini masih membayangi Donghyuck sebab cinta pertama memang tidak akan pernah luput dari ingatan sebanyak apapun kau memasok kenangan baik dan buruk untuk menyingkirkannya. Orang itu akan selalu ada di sana, membuat ruangnya sendiri dan tidak akan mau enyah. Jeno sedikit lebih sadis, luka yang ditinggalkannya cukup untuk membuat Donghyuck meringis hingga ajalnya datang.

Mereka bertemu di bangku SMP, di Seoul, dan Donghyuck sudah tertarik padanya sedari hari pertama sekolah. Anak manis yang memiliki senyum menawan, selalu datang ke sekolah dengan kemeja yang dikancing sampai atas, dasi yang diikat rapi, dan sepatu Salvatore Ferragamo hitam yang mengilap. Ia juga satu-satunya siswa yang menjadi staf tetap untuk mengurusi kelinci-kelinci peliharaan sekolah, pandai berolahraga, selalu berada di urutan teratas saat ujian, dan tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya berbuat keburukan sekalipun dia adalah seorang alpha. Padahal umumnya, alpha seusia Donghyuck saat itu begitu sombong dan merasa sebagai seorang yang paling, kendati mereka berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Jeno tidak begitu; dia sempurna, tanpa cacat. Mereka sempat sekelas di tahun kedua, tapi hanya berlangsung selama empat bulan karena Jeno pindah entah ke mana. Yang jelas, sebelum anak itu pergi, Donghyuck memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan amplop biru berisikan surat pernyataan cinta di loker Jeno. Alih-alih mendapat balasan, ia melihat Jeno merobeknya jadi dua dan surat itu digunakannya untuk membesut jungur sepatu yang kotor. Itu benar-benar penghinaan besar yang memalukan dan Donghyuck harap hal itu hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, Jeno, dan Tuhan.

Dengan pengalaman seburuk itu, mana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran positif mengenai nasibnya dengan alpha?

“Tunggu sampai bertemu dengannya, temanku itu baik sekali.” Ucap Taeil riang.

“ _Hyung,_ kau tidak mencoba menjodohkanku seperti Ten, kan?”

“Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian berteman,”

Donghyuck menghela napas pendek, “Oke, nanti aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya begitu kita kembali ke Manhattan.”

“Kenapa harus menunggu sampai pulang ke Manhattan? Dia ada di sini, sedang ke belakang panggung untuk mengurus teknis penampilannya nanti. Sebentar lagi juga balik,”

“Oh? Dia staf panggung?” tanya Johnny.

“Bukan, bukan. Dia pengisi acara. Pernah dengar _The Dancing Rodeo?”_

“ _What?_ Anak itu anggota dari _The Dancing Rodeo?”_ seru Ten, dia hampir menyenggol koktail Johnny dari atas meja. “Siapa yang tidak tahu _mereka?_ Duh.”

Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya setinggi kepala, “Aku … tidak tahu.”

“Peter sayang, kalau kau dengar lagunya pasti tahu. Mereka sangat populer; _band_ rock masa kini. Tapi memang mereka berasal dari Inggris. Wajar kalau kau tidak terlalu tahu.”

“Coba sebutkan salah satu judul lagunya,” tantang Donghyuck.

“Aku bisa menyebutkan lebih dari sepuluh, tahu!”

“Dia gitarisnya,” Taeil menyambung kembali. “Dia mengambil cuti dari bandnya untuk membereskan studi, kalau tidak salah ini penampilan terakhirnya. Aku sedikit kaget karena memang teman-temannya yang memaksa demikian. Pada awalnya, dia ingin berhenti saja karena merasa tidak enak.”

“Yah  … kalau tidak salah, pada awalnya mereka ini band kampus saja kan? Mereka sudah bersama-sama dari awal, jelas teman-temannya tak akan mau melepasnya.”

Taeil terlihat antusias, dia jarang membeberkan profil orang asing pada teman-temannya dan jika dia melakukannya, itu berarti orang ini sangat spesial. Donghyuck sedikit penasaran, lelaki itu seusianya, 26 tahun, dan tengah menempuh program doktor sementara dia masih mandek di program magisternya yang sempat molor beberapa tahun. Selain itu, anggota _band_ terkenal (pastinya sangat sibuk, tak dapat dibayangkan), bagaimana ia bisa mengatur waktu sebaik itu?

Sambil menunggu teman Taeil datang, mereka bercengkrama perihal berbagai macam hal. Johnny sempat meledek aksen bahasa Inggris Taeil yang berubah-ubah karena dia sering berpindah tempat tinggal. Di tengah-tengah percakapan, Donghyuck melihat tali sepatunya terurai.  Ia membungkuk, meraih ujung tali dan membuat simpul rumit—ia menyukainya. Bersamaan dengan itu, teman Taeil tiba. Donghyuck mendengarnya memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada Johnny dan Ten.

“Izinkan aku memperkenalkan mereka dengan layak, ini John Suh, dia adik kelasku waktu SMP dan di sebelahnya ini Ten, _mate-_ nya Johnny,” kata Taeil. “Ah, lalu ini—”

“Donghyuck- _ah?”_

Donghyuck belum selesai mengikat tali sepatunya saat suara asing itu menyebut namanya. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah familier yang tak pernah dilihatnya lebih dari satu dekade. Si jenius yang dibanggakan Taeil itu rupanya orang yang sama yang mengelap permukaan sepatu kotornya dengan surat cinta Donghyuck yang pertama.


	3. The Dancing Rodeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadinya saya mau memperbaharui cerita ini begitu rampung di halaman Google Docs saya, tapi karena saya sedang sedih, saya _post_ saja sedikit-sedikit hehe. Hitung-hitung nyiram arsip yang kering dan menghibur diri. Belum dibeta, belum sempat.

_**Del Mar, San Diego** _

 

Donghyuck tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jeno Lee berdiri di sana, dan masih mengingat namanya bahkan memanggilnya dengan akrab. Di dalam otaknya, ada suara imajiner yang berteriak keras-keras, “ITU JENO KEPARAT LEE! SI BRENGSEK YANG MENGINJAK-INJAK PERASAANMU DULU! TINJU HIDUNGNYA, SEKARANG JUGA!” Tapi Donghyuck tidak melakukannya. Ia malah menjabat tangan Jeno dengan mantap lalu tertawa dan mengujarkan kalimat basa-basi, “Aaaaah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Jeno- _ya.”_ Nalurinya untuk menjaga imej benar-benar tak bisa dilawan, padahal ia kaget dan kesal setengah mati.

Kini mereka berdiri bersisian, berdesakan di antara para pengunjung di area umum. Johnny, Ten, dan Taeil memisahkan diri dengan alasan mereka mau bernostalgia karena lama tak bersua. Ten, dengan akal bulus yang Donghyuck tahu akan selalu bercokol di pikirannya, menyarankan agar ia dan Jeno  melakukan hal yang sama. Memang kenangan macam apa yang harus ia bangkitkan bersama Jeno? Bahkan mereka tidak akrab sebagai teman sekelas, ditambah lagi tragedi surat cinta itu. Donghyuck tahu kalau dia tak sepantasnya membahas persoalan cinta monyetnya, itu berlangsung belasan tahun lalu, Jeno pasti sudah lupa.

Tapi perlu Donghyuck akui, Jeno sangat berbeda dengan anak yang ditaksirnya waktu SMP. Dulu, badan Jeno itu kecil dan pendek, kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen, rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang dengan bubuhan _pomade_ argan, dan bajunya selalu necis—benar-benar imut seperti boneka. Sekarang, boro-boro. Dia besar (dalam arti sebenarnya), tingginya melebihi Donghyuck—mungkin sekitar enam kaki—kulitnya agak gelap, dan rambut hitamnya masai kendati tetap berkilauan dan tampak lembut saat angin meniupnya. Ia pun tak lagi menggunakan sepatu kulit Salvatore Ferragamo yang mengilap atau kemeja linen ecru yang menguarkan aroma lavendel Provence, alih-alih sepatu Vans Old Skool yang begitu umum, kacamata bulat a la John Lennon dan kaos yang sepertinya berasal dari distro sederhana di TriBeCa. Penampilannya terkesan urakan, seperti _NEET [1] _. Ia juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa Jeno Lee yang ia sukai dulu bakalan menindik telinga dan merajah tubuh seperti sekarang ini. Dan oh, sudahkah Donghyuck bilang bahwa aroma tubuhnya kini sangat kentara? Jeno beraroma seperti batang bedaru, atsiri, dan kembang asoka—Donghyuck tidak pernah mencium bau bunga itu secara langsung tapi ketika melihat Jeno, itulah yang terbayang. Baunya sangat enak sehingga membuat kepala Donghyuck sedikit pusing. Bahkan feromon Jaemin tidak sebaik ini. Barangkali, ini memang perkara selera saja.

“Kau kelihatannya kurang terkesan,” seru Jeno di telinga Donghyuck, berlomba dengan bisingnya _speaker_ raksasa di panggung. “Tidak suka konser?” logat Inggris-nya begitu kental, Donghyuck agak merinding.

“Aku sedikit pusing, _”_ balas Donghyuck singkat. “Baru mendarat pagi ini.”

“Oooh …” Jeno mengangguk beberapa kali, entah menunjukan respons terhadap perkataannya atau menikmati alunan lagu. “Taeil _hyung_ sering membahasmu, kukira Donghyuck yang sering disebutnya itu bukan kau.”

“Namaku pasaran, begitu maksudmu?”

“Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mengira dunia sesempit ini.”

“Jam berapa kau akan tampil?”

Jeno tersenyum, “Apa kau akan menonton _band_ ku tampil?”

“Kurasa begitu, kebetulan aku belum pernah dengar. Padahal katanya, _band_ mu terkenal?”

“Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku tampil nanti malam, sekitar jam sembilan.”

“Wow. Penutup?”

“Untuk hari ini saja, di panggung ini saja. Masih ada Murphi Kennedy di _Tourmaline stage_ kalau kau masih mau bersenang-senang sampai tengah malam.”

“Aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan cara seperti itu,” Donghyuck mengulas senyum masam.

“Tapi besok kami—aku dan teman-temanku—akan tetap datang, hanya menonton, ups—sori, hampir kena,” dia menarik bahu Donghyuck tatkala segerombol orang menerabas untuk bergerak ke tengah keramaian. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

 _“Yeah,_ terima kasih.” Donghyuck melirik pergelangan tangan Jeno di bahu kirinya, ia bisa melihat tato itu dengan jelas sekarang. Hebrews 6 : 19— _This hope is a strong and trustworthy anchor for our souls. It leads us through the curtain into God’s inner sanctuary._ Terlihat menyakitkan, maksud Donghyuck, membayangkan jarum-jarum itu membuat luka untuk tulisan sepanjang itu. Ngeri.

“Apa kau akan datang lagi besok?”

“Maksudmu, ke sini?”

“He-eh.”

“Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku akan tidur di hotel seharian.”

“Ah, sayang sekali.”

“Kenapa? Kau kan tidak tampil lagi?”

“Nah, justru karena aku tidak akan tampil.” Jeno melepaskan kungkungan lengannya di bahu Donghyuck lalu tersenyum rikuh. “Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dari siang sampai tengah malam—jika kau suka mendengarkan musik _trance._ ”

Sepasang alis Donghyuck berjengit heran. Mengobrol lebih banyak? Apa dia hendak membahas kejadian di masa lalu, mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal, begitu? Ha! Sudah terlambat.

“Donghyuck- _ah?”_

 _“_ E-eh ya, a-apa?”

Jeno memendar tawa, “Maaf, kau mungkin masih pusing _._ Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan.”

Jelas Donghyuck mendengar semuanya, tapi sama sekali tidak memahami maksud Jeno. Mereka tidaklah dekat baik dulu maupun sekarang, rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang perlu diobrolkan. Dia bahkan tak yakin bisa terus bertahan untuk melihat penampilan _The Dancing Rodeo_ nanti malam, matanya benar-benar berat dan lehernya kebas. Ia datang ke sini untuk bertemu Taeil, tapi malah dicampakkan dan dijebak untuk menemani Jeno. Eh, atau sebaliknya?

“Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?” tanya Donghyuck. Baru sadar kalau mungkin yang menjadi pengganggu adalah dirinya, bukan Jeno.

“Oh, tidak usah khawatirkan mereka. Mereka di sini bersama keluarga dan teman yang lain juga.”

Jeno menengadah kemudian bersin, saat ia hendak membesut hidung dengan punggung tangan, Donghyuck menyodorkan tisu saku. Serius, apa ini benar-benar Jeno Lee yang itu? Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia seperti orang lain kecuali senyumannya yang masih sama. Ke mana semua kekayaan keluarganya? Apakah dia pindah dari Seoul ke antah berantah lantaran keluarganya bangkrut? Lalu menggelandang di Inggris sebagai imigran? Sejauh apa adolesens mengubahnya? Dia tak lagi menjadi _bon vivant_ dan Donghyuck bingung apakah harus kecewa atau tidak.

Jeno kembali mengajaknya berkeliling, panggung ke panggung, ke _stand_ makanan sebelah barat yang belum Donghyuck kunjungi, melambaikan tangan pada siapapun yang memanggilnya dan menolak ajakan foto bersama karena ia membawa Donghyuck. “Sori, aku bawa teman lama hari ini. Jadi aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling.” Gaya bicaranya begitu kasual untuk sekelas orang beraksen Inggris super kental.

Pada saat matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka kembali ke area VIP, Jeno meninggalkan Donghyuck di sana bersama Ten sementara Johnny dan Taeil menikmati pertunjukan _stand up comedy_ di bawah panggung. Kulit Donghyuck terasa terbakar dan kering, yakin bahwa ketika dia berkaca nanti, kulitnya akan lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Kulit menghitam bukan masalah besar, tapi mengering dan menimbulkan ruam, itu yang Donghyuck takutkan.

“ _So …_ bagaimana?” Ten beringsut dari tempatnya, berdiri di samping Donghyuck sambil bertelekan siku di pagar balkon.

“Bagaimana apanya?”

“Jeno?”

“Ya … tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Zen itu teman sekolahmu dulu.”

Zen? Nama panggungnya? Oalah, Donghyuck baru sadar. “Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia banyak berubah. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalnya jika bukan karena dia mengenaliku lebih dulu.”

“Oh, ya? Seperti apa dia dulu?”

Donghyuck mengerutkan alis, tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi ketika Ten mulai mengajukan pertanyaan interogasi a la FBI-nya. “Ya ... dia seperti anak pada umumnya,” jawab Donghyuck sekenanya. Ten masih memandanginya, menagih eksplanasi lanjutan. “Dulu dia tidak … uh … awut-awutan.”

“Aaaah, aku lupa kalau kau suka cowok rapi.”

“Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku suka cowok seperti apa, Ten,” tukas Donghyuck.

“Ayolah, Jeno itu tangkapan bagus!” desah Ten frustasi, dia melirik ke bawah balkon, Johnny dan Taeil baru kembali dengan sekantong permen jeli di tangan. “Biasanya aku tidak suka selebriti, tapi Jeno sepertinya berbeda. Belum lagi, aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa membuat Taeil terkesan seperti itu! Kau tahu sendiri Taeil, kan?”

 _Yeah._ Taeil memang ramah, tapi susah dibuat kagum.

Donghyuck mengeluarkan ponsel, baru sadar kalau dia tak banyak menggunakannya hari ini. Ada senarai pesan dari Jaemin dan Taeyong yang belum dibuka, juga notifikasi dari kanal YouTube favoritnya. Ia mengesampingkan semua itu, membuka jendela Google dan mengetik nama _The Dancing Rodeo._ Ada banyak foto, artikel, pengumuman _event,_ tautan ke video klip mereka, dan pos dari para penggemar. Donghyuck menggeser layar untuk melihat gambar-gambar, ada banyak sekali.

Donghyuck membuka salah satunya, foto solo Jeno untuk majalah atau sebuah artikel web, barangkali. Tidak ada _kohl_ , kuku hitam, tindikan bibir, atau apa lah. Seingatnya rock seringkali bersanding dengan dandanan macam itu, tapi mungkin ia keliru. Kendati demikian, memang orang di foto ini lagi-lagi tidak sama dengan Jeno, baik yang dilihatnya ketika SMP ataupun tadi siang. Di foto tersebut, ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan jaket kulit hitam, tungkainya yang panjang diayom denim gelap, dan di kakinya terpasang sepatu bot kulit coklat tua yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia menatap lurus ke kamera, ekspresinya terlihat bosan dan galak. Kini ada tiga Jeno yang dilihat Donghyuck; versi manis seperti malaikat, versi NEET yang menemaninya jalan-jalan barusan, dan versi bintang rock yang galak. Donghyuck tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Jeno bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu. _Skill_ dasar menjadi selebriti.

Johnny dan Taeil mengajak mereka untuk makan malam sebelum melanjutkan petualangan di festival. Tiba-tiba saja, Ten ingin makan kari kambing. Kaki Donghyuck sudah pegal, tapi ia penasaran dengan penampilan _The Dancing Rodeo_ itu. Ya memang, dia bisa menontonnya melalui kanal YouTube kalau hanya ingin sekadar menjajal, tapi tidak sopan juga kalau dia langsung pulang begitu saja di saat Taeil, Johnny, dan Ten masih bersemangat untuk bergabung di festival ini hingga larut. Donghyuck tidak memikirkan Jeno sama sekali. Sungguh.

“Bagaimana? Jeno baik, kan?” tanya Taeil ketika mereka duduk di salah satu meja di area kuliner. Ten dan Johnny tengah melenggang pergi untuk membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesan.

“Dia baik. Yah, dia Jeno.” Donghyuck bingung harus mengatakan apa, biasanya dia selalu terbuka pada Taeil dan selalu merasa lebih baik ketika mengungkapkan segalanya. Tapi semua itu tercekat di tenggorokan. Mana mungkin kejadian konyol—tapi fatal—waktu SMP itu ia ceritakan? Ketika Taeil begitu bersemangat untuk membuat dirinya dan Jeno berteman.

“ _I know, right?_ Dia anak yang baik. Kulihat-lihat kau tidak punya banyak teman di sini, jadi ini kesempatan bagus.” Taeil mengoyak plastik permen jeli, menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja setelah mengambil segenggam. “Aku tahu kebanyakan orang Amerika itu menyebalkan, jadi aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak terlalu suka bergaul. Tapi Jeno adalah orang Korea Selatan dan besar di Inggris, dia jauh lebih tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap.”

“Hm, kurasa kau benar.”

“Dia sedikit ceroboh _sih,_ tapi bisa diandalkan. Dia juga punya kendali diri yang bagus untuk seukuran alpha. Tidak usah takut.”

“ _Hyung …”_ Donghyuck menyipitkan mata. “Ten tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjodohkanku dengan Jeno, kan?”

Taeil tertawa nyaring hingga ia perlu menutup separuh wajahnya. “Donghyuck- _ah,_ tidak ada yang berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Jeno. Kecuali dirimu sendiri.”

“M-maksudnya?”

“Kau yang terus membawa topik perjodohan ini ke permukaan. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kau yang mengharapkan semua itu?”

Donghyuck agak tersinggung, Taeil sebelumnya tidak pernah melontarkan hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman kecuali saat dia mengatakan permainan piano Mark jauh lebih baik darinya. Tapi ayal dia berpikir, memang omongan Taeil tidak salah.

*

Saat Johnny mengenalkan Ten pertama kali pada Donghyuck, dia tidak pernah menyukainya dan berpikir selamanya Ten akan mendiami urutan paling atas pada daftar manusia yang tak akan pernah dijadikan sebagai teman baik. Lelaki itu terlalu _nyentrik_ ; mencampur empat bahasa saat bicara, memakai baju-baju dengan desain aneh, suaranya lantang, cerewet pula. Donghyuck tidak mengerti kenapa Johnny bisa menyukai Ten, masih masuk akal kalau dia omega, ya maksudnya, mungkin Johnny berniat memiliki keturunan (kalau Ten mendengarnya bicara seperti ini, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau telinganya bakal berdarah karena direcoki kuliah stereotip gender lagi) tapi Ten adalah alpha, yang terbaik di keluarganya, tidak bisa punya anak, dan kalaupun bisa, belum tentu ia mau.

Meskipun hubungannya dengan Ten selalu identik dengan kucing dan anjing, namun untuk kondisi tertentu, mereka memang berbagi paham yang sama. Misalnya, saat ini. Keduanya menolak ajakan Johnny dan Taeil untuk bergabung di _venue_ reguler karena alasan higienitas. Donghyuck mungkin tidak suka bersih-bersih di apartemen sendiri tapi dia juga enggan kalau harus bergesekan kulit dengan orang asing yang banjir keringat. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di area VIP lain, di deretan kursi malas yang menghadap panggung. Ten membeli dua binokular masing-masing seharga dua puluh lima dolar yang kemudian ia tawar hingga jadi empat puluh dolar dapat dua. Apalah arti sepuluh dolar, tapi Ten tahu harga binokular amatir memang tak sampai segitu dan dia tidak suka membeli barang tidak sesuai harga yang layak. Katanya, semacam menegakkan keadilan harga pasar tapi menurut Donghyuck, Ten hanya gemar berargumen dan memenangkannya.

“Kenapa kita harus pakai binokular ketika ada layar sebesar catatan amal burukmu di hadapan kita?” tanya Donghyuck.

“Karena kadang, layar menampilkan hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Dalam kasusku, aku perlu ini untuk mengawasi Johnny.” Ten mengarahkan binokularnya pada kerumunan, barangkali mencari Johnny. “Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengerti kenapa Johnny suka berbaur dengan banyak orang begitu, lagi-lagi, aku tidak bicara soal strata sosial tapi sanitasi. Orang-orang itu kan sudah di sini seharian, sama seperti kita. Belum tentu juga semuanya pakai deodoran.”

“ _Well,_ tapi kau menikahinya, Ten,” jawab Donghyuck ringan, Ten selalu seperti itu; merasa heran dengan berbagai perilaku Johnny meskipun mengenalnya bertahun-tahun.

“Kau benar. Harusnya, aku menikahi Taeyong saja.”

Donghyuck terbatuk, terdengar kontras di tengah kesibukkan malam. “Tidak, terima kasih.” Menjadi sepupu ipar saja sudah cukup menjengkelkan, apalagi kakak ipar? Donghyuck tidak akan tega, Taeyong terlalu baik.

Donghyuck mengarahkan binokularnya ke pusat keramaian, mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh Ten. Ia melihat sepupunya, tubuh jangkung Johnny dan potongan rambutnya begitu mudah dikenali meskipun berada di tengah himpitan banyak orang. Tak lama, sosok itu menghilang saat lampu-lampu besar yang terpatri di area sekitar panggung dipadamkan. Suasana gelap, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat mata Ten dengan jelas saat lelaki itu kembali bicara tentang rasa koktail nanas yang baru diminumnya.

Ada irama musik yang muncul, seiringan dengan itu, latar panggung kembali menyala; menghadirkan animasi garis dan kurva yang berdenyut dengan warna mengerikan. Sorak penonton yang berkumpul di _Sunset Cliffs_ kian heboh saat perlahan-lahan empat orang pria muncul di bagian paling atas panggung sambil memainkan beragam alat musik pukul; jimbe, tambur, dan entahlah apa lagi. Donghyuck tidak bisa melihatnya, panggung masih gelap dan hanya dihujani cahaya dalam beberapa kelebat. Mereka memukul semakin cepat, beberapa orang tampak berlari ke tengah panggung, lalu saat musik berhenti, lampu kembali mati. Donghyuck menurunkan binokularnya sesaat dan mendadak, kembang api diletuskan dari pelipir panggung serentak dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala dengan cahaya kelewat menyilaukan dan bait pertama lagu yang mengalun dari mulut sang vokalis _band_.

Oh, jadi ini yang namanya _The Dancing Rodeo._

Penampilan vokalisnya begitu menarik perhatian; tubuhnya tinggi, tegap, sepertinya kaukasia—Donghyuck tidak mau menelisik ras seseorang lebih jauh—dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan bertelanjang dada dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia berlari ke ujung depan panggung, nyanyiannya seperti teriakan, begitu lantang tapi enak didengar. Drummer-nya mengenakan topi hitam dan singlet hijau tua, di lehernya mengalung sebuah rantai berwarna emas pudar—ukurannya sama besar seperti rantai kapal—dan kedua tangannya kekar, buah dari menabuh tiap hari. Pemain _bass_ tampil dengan sedikit elegan, dia memakai kemeja hitam yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, rambutnya cokelat sebahu. Sementara orang yang harusnya jadi fokus utama Donghyuck, memetik gitar di sisi barat, pakaiannya tidak diganti sama sekali kecuali kacamata bulat yang kini tanggal dari wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, apa dia tidak digaji? Si vokalis itu saja setidaknya mengenakan kolor dari Balenciaga.

Mendakwa cara Jeno berpakaian rasanya seperti menyematkan predikat standar ganda pada diri Donghyuck sendiri. Dia mengagumi Taeil yang sederhana tetapi ketika dihadapkan pada Jeno, ia tidak bisa berpikir demikian. _Dia kan selebriti, memangnya dia tidak punya penata pribadi atau semacamnya?_ Dan lagi, Taeil tidak punya tindikan dan tato.

“Siapa nama vokalisnya?” tanya Donghyuck pada Ten, setengah teriak. Pria itu menarik perhatiannya saat menyanyikan nada yang mengentak-entak.

Ten memutar bola mata, iritasi karena momen berharganya diganggu. “ _Use your goddamn phone, seriously.”_

_“Well, just talk. It’s not that hard.”_

“Matteo.”

“ _See, it’s not hard.”_

“ _You’re welcome,”_ ujar Ten, menyisipkan sarkasme pada kalimatnya.

Ada beberapa irama lagu yang Donghyuck kenali, mungkin sempat dengar saat ia berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di supermarket, atau selentingan iklan televisi, tapi Donghyuck baru tahu kalau lagu-lagu itu dibawakan oleh _The Dancing Rodeo._

Saat Matteo melanjutkan nyanyiannya, ia turun ke area penonton, kerumunan bergerak seperti segerombol semut yang tersapu air. Donghyuck menonton layar besar di hadapannya, tangan-tangan itu saling jangkau, mencoba meraih tubuh Matteo seakan-akan pria itu benda sakral yang wajib disentuh agar mendapat keberuntungan. Saat ia kembali ke panggung, melanjutkan pertunjukkan seperti sedia kala. Jeno mengganti gitar listriknya dengan sebuah gitar akustik berwarna coklat terang dan menaruhnya di sebuah tiang bercagak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengatur _clipper_ selama beberapa saat, memulai lagu baru, kali ini lebih santai dan tidak berdentam-dentam. Donghyuck merapal syukur, pelipisnya sudah berdenyut nyeri selama beberapa menit terakhir gara-gara lagu mereka yang lumayan _cadas._ Memang tidak seburuk musik Lamb of God yang diputar Jaemin secara non-stop dalam perjalanan selama 3 jam mengitari Shenzhen, tapi lumayan membuat pengar karena suara dari _speaker_ super besar itu tidak bisa disandingkan dengan _speaker_ seukuran kotak sabun.

Di kursi samping, Ten terus bernyanyi dan tampak berada dalam saat terbaik dalam hidupnya. Donghyuck ingin ikut menyanyi, tapi ada beberapa permasalahan yang membuat tenggorokannya macet: dia tidak hafal lirik atau irama lagunya secara lengkap, dia tidak mau jadi penggemar dadakan band dari orang yang menghinanya bertahun-tahun silam. Ketuk meja tiga kali, dia tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan lagi dengan Jeno; baik sebagai teman atau sebatas kenalan, amit-amit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Merupakan akronim dari Not in Education, Employment, or Training, yang berarti Tidak dalam Pendidikan, Pekerjaan, atau Pelatihan. Umumnya merujuk pada orang di usia produktif yang yang tidak terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangga, tidak terdaftar pada sekolah atau lembaga pelatihan, dan tidak mencari pekerjaan.[return to text]


	4. Jaemin Na dan Renjun Huang

Momen ini terasa pilon di benak Donghyuck. Tiga hari terakhir dalam hidupnya begitu liar; berdebat dengan Ten, berada di Kalifornia, bertemu Taeil dan Jeno, menghadiri festival musik yang menyesakkan, menggelontori gili-gili dengan tengik _Campari_ beserta seluruh isi perutnya dalam perjalanan pulang menuju area parkir, menerima panggilan interlokal dari Taeyong, berangkat ke bandara tak lama setelah itu, mandi di dalam pesawat, dan kini berada di pekarangan rumah Jaemin, mengudap kue kering dan segelas soda persik.

Donghyuck mendapat kabar bahwa neneknya anfal beberapa hari lalu dan buru-buru mencari tiket pesawat setelah itu. Ten kembali menyuruhnya pakai pesawat pribadi tapi itu akan makan waktu lebih lama karena mengkoordinasi penerbangan pribadi dalam jarak jauh akan sangat merepotkan. Pada akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Jaemin karena tak berhasil mendapatkan penerbangan yang cocok dengan yang ia butuhkan. Lalu seperti yang biasa terjadi, Jaemin selalu bisa menuntaskannya dalam beberapa menit saja. Ia mendapat tumpangan kelas satu dari maskapai Ospreys secara cuma-cuma. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia terpaksa berkunjung untuk membalas budi dengan beberapa camilan yang dibuatnya dari rumah sekaligus memenuhi undangan Jaemin untuk bermain _reversi._

Jaemin pindah ke tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, melalui sebuah diskusi panjang dengan Donghyuck karena pada awalnya rumah ini dicanangkan sebagai tempat tinggal mereka saat sudah menikah kelak. Sebuah rumah tipe bungalo dengan gaya modern-klasik yang letaknya beberapa kilometer dari keramaian. Jaemin  mempekerjakan tiga arsitek lokal yang pernah magang dengan Rem Koolhas untuk memugar beberapa bagian dari rumah dan juga seorang desainer lanskap agar pekarangan rumah terlihat lebih nyaman dipandang. Donghyuck sedikit ikut campur tangan dalam urusan tata letak ruang, dia dan Jaemin memilih beberapa furnitur untuk dapur, ruang tamu, dan perpustakaan. Akan tetapi saat Donghyuck mendorong dua pintu besar di paviliun, ia sadar bahwa rumah ini banyak berubah. Sarung sofa yang semula berwarna coklat kopi diganti dengan putih gading, di dinding tergantung sebuah penangkap mimpi berwarna biru langit, untungnya meja dari eboni berpelitur yang dibelinya dari sebuah pameran masih ada di sana. Alih-alih, sebuah vas kaca besar berisikan bunga kala lili ungu yang bagian tangkainya dipuntir hingga membentuk spiral rapat terdapat di dua sudut ruangan dan Donghyuck bertanya-tanya siapa yang punya ide untuk meletakan tanaman hidup di dalam rumah Jaemin.

Pukul dua lebih seperempat, Donghyuck dan Jaemin masih bermain reversi. Kali ini babak ke-empat, kedudukan hitam mendominasi; 31-21, 11 ruang masih kosong. Donghyuck pegang warna hitam dan belum pernah kalah sekalipun.

"Bagaimana kondisi nenek? Beliau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin, dia baru saja membalik batu ke warna putih, menyelamatkan posisi ujung.

"Dia hanya membuat alasan, dia sangat sehat bahkan untuk membuat seribu mandu."

"Kau terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika, makanya beliau sampai beralasan begitu."

"Aku memang sudah berencana ke Seoul secepat mungkin tapi Johnny mengajakku ke festival musik konyol itu. Ah, aku menyesal datang."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekaget apa kau ketika bertemu si Jeno itu,”

“Duh, rasanya seperti melihat setan di siang bolong.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau cinta pertamamu itu bintang rock. Keren juga.”

“Aku juga baru tahu!”

“Ah, mana mungkin,” Jaemin tertawa kecil, lalu berhenti saat keping-keping warna putih itu kembali dibalik Donghyuck ke warna hitam. “Orang dia terkenal begitu, masa kau tidak sadar?”

“ _Ya,_ kau sendiri kaget waktu kuberi tahu soal Jeno ini.”

“Karena selama ini, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya padaku. Lagipula, aku cuma tahu nama _band-_ nya saja, perkara isi personelnya, aku tak pernah ambil pusing."

"Ya kupikir untuk apa diungkit-ungkit, itu kan bodoh sekali."

"Nah, sekarang kau mengungkitnya."

"Dia muncul begitu saja di hadapanku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kaget?" tukas Donghyuck, tangannya merayap ke toples kue dan baru sadar bahwa hanya tinggal beberapa butir tersisa. "Aduh, mana Taeil _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk berteman dengannya pula. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan … dengan dia."

"Jangan ditemui saja, simpel bukan?"

"Taeil _hyung_ akan menumpang tinggal di apartemennya selama beberapa minggu sampai semua barang-barangnya dikirimkan dari Inggris, jadi kalau aku ingin bertemu Taeil _hyung,_ dia pasti bercokol di situ." Donghyuck membalik keping terakhir ke warna hitam, dia memenangkan ronde ke-empat mereka dengan 38 poin. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin tidak mengunjungi Taeil _hyung_ setidaknya sekali seminggu."

Jaemin menghela napas, sejenak menarik badan hingga punggungnya terperenyak di kursi. Ia kemudian kembali menegakkan badan, mengambil sekeping batu dengan dua sisi warna itu dan membolak-balik beberapa kali. "Aku punya ide lebih bagus, baru saja lewat di kepalaku." Jaemin tersenyum, akan tetapi sudut-sudut matanya menyiratkan tabiat buruk.

"Ide apa?"

"Sama seperti keping reversi ini," Jaemin menjepitnya di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah, menunjukkan kedua sisinya pada Donghyuck. "Kenapa kau tidak membalikkan keadaan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Balas dendam."

"Caranya?"

"Buat dia jatuh cinta, lalu saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, robek hatinya seperti dia merobek surat cintamu yang pertama."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku membuatnya jatuh cinta? Mustahil. Dia selebriti, sudah pasti wajahku ini bukan favoritnya juga."

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala, ia meraih gelas kopi jangkung yang esnya sudah mencair separuh. Donghyuck heran kenapa mantan tunangannya itu bisa minum kafein dengan dosis tinggi tanpa adanya keluhan kesehatan. Dia meminum cairan mirip tinta _printer_ itu setidaknya empat kali sehari—bahkan lebih—tetapi tetap segar bugar, dunia kadang bisa tak adil seperti ini.

"Donghyuck, kau pintar, berbakat, baik, dan memesona. Mana ada sih, orang di dunia ini yang tidak jatuh hati padamu?" kata Jaemin meyakinkan

Donghyuck berdecak, tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Ada. Kau. Kau membatalkan pertunangan kita,"

"Itu lain soal," Jaemin terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku mencintai _orang itu."_

Donghyuck meraih sekeping batu dari atas papan, memerhatikan sisi hitam dan putihnya sambil membuat pertimbangan dan perenungan akan beberapa hal. Ide Jaemin terkesan jahat dan sedikit bodoh. Bakalan jadi hal menarik kalau Donghyuck melihat Jeno patah hati karenanya, tapi bukankah itu terlalu muluk-muluk? Terlebih memiliki keberuntungan yang tidak baik dengan para alpha ketika dihadapkan pada situasi percintaan, bisa-bisa malah Donghyuck yang dirundung malu. Akan selalu ada yang lebih baik dari dirinya dalam lingkungan seseorang, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin misalnya. Sedikit bagian dari Donghyuck merasa sedih dan marah, bukan perkara malu karena pertunangan yang batal mendadak, tapi juga karena Jaemin pun lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk tiket pesawatnya, omong-omong."

"Sama-sama. Untung masih sempat,"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya."

"Aku minta tolong sepupu pacarku, dia pemilik maskapai itu, kan."

Donghyuck mencondongkan tubuh, memberi gestur bahwa dia tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan baru mereka. Pemilik Ospreys? Kun Qian? Teman sekamar Ten di Oxford yang tampan itu? Bahkan Ten sudah membujuknya waktu itu, tapi Kun tidak bisa memberikan tumpangan secara cuma-cuma dengan begitu saja apalagi di jam-jam mepet. Mengatur jadwal penerbangan tidak sesederhana pemesanan _orange chicken_ di _foodpanda._

"Sepupu pacarmu?" sepasang alis Donghyuck mengerut, di kepalanya terdapat beberapa titik dengan garis putus-putus yang bila disambungkan, akan mengarah pada satu orang. "Pacarmu … Renjun?"

Jaemin mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bongkahan es ke wajah Donghyuck. Sepasang matanya membulat dan rahangnya terbuka tanpa suara.

 _Kegilaan macam apa lagi ini._ Donghyuck memijat kening, berharap dugaannya meleset dan Jaemin mengakui pernyataannya sebagai seloroh belaka.

“Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini?” kata Jaemin cemas. “Renjun tidak mau kalau ada orang yang sampai tahu. _Heol,_ dia bisa menggorok leherku sampai putus.”

Ah, Renjun dan obsesinya dalam menjaga privasi.  Jika berita kencan mereka tersebar, memang akan cukup menggemparkan, Donghyuck tidak bercanda. Renjun adalah direktur utama paling muda yang pernah ada dalam sejarah kepemimpinan bisnis para konglomerat Cina daratan. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan balon udara di Kapadokia, sebuah tragedi yang miris karena terjadi di situs wisata yang seharusnya sudah dilengkapi dengan sertifikat keamanan sana-sini. Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa pria itu sengaja dibunuh, tapi banyak juga yang berpendapat kalau dia memang hanya tidak beruntung saja. Renjun terpaksa naik sebagai _front man,_ meskipun saat itu usianya baru saja berada di angka dua puluh dua.

Berita perihal kekayaan orang Cina daratan memang sering dianggap remeh, lantaran mereka dinilai tidak berusaha sekeras Cina Peranakan di negeri rantau macam Singapura atau orang-orang Hokian yang umumnya mendominasi industri bank. Tapi ia pernah diberitahu oleh Ten, khusus untuk keluarga Huang, mereka memang menjaga semua rahasianya rapat-rapat dan hanya dibagikan kepada orang terdekat. Yang jelas, jika orang-orang itu tengah membicarakan kekayaan keluarga Huang, itu artinya mereka tidak sedang membahas jumlah harta senilai dua-tiga ratus juta, tapi miliaran. Mereka punya tentakel di setiap bisnis, bisa jadi kran air yang kau putar tiap pagi pun merupakan bagian dari itu.

Sementara Jaemin, dia tidak berada di liga yang sama dengan Renjun. Kekayaan keluarganya termasuk yang biasa-biasa saja—tentunya dalam skala konglomerat Korea Selatan—tapi selalu menjadi orang yang paling sering diperbincangkan oleh para ibu yang memiliki anak dalam usia siap menikah. Keluarga Na mengontrol salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, tapi Jaemin justru lebih pilih merintis berbagai hal yang terdengar mustahil untuk diwujudkan orang seusianya.  Menjadi atlet _speed skating,_ kolektor seni (yang jumlah koleksinya kian hari kian bertambah saja), mengelola rantai restoran dengan konsep fusi Asia (ada enam belas cabang), mendesain perhiasan bernilai jual tinggi, dan juga aktif dalam berbagai kampanye kemanusiaan. Di atas semua itu, dia adalah seorang alpha. Semua orang menginginkan gen-nya. Jaemin punya sederet kisah cinta, tapi tidak ada yang tampak diseriusi, kecuali yang satu ini. Donghyuck bisa paham, tidak ada yang akan berani main-main dengan keluarga Huang.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Jangan bilang, kalau dia malu punya pacar orang Korea Selatan?"

"Hyuck," Jaemin berkata dengan asertif. "Dia tidak seperti itu. Dia punya alasan."

"Alasannya?"

"Prinsip. Renjun lebih pilih mati daripada harus tampil di media cetak. Tidak ada alasan lain.”

Donghyuck mengenal Renjun hanya sebentar, di pesta pertunangan Jaehyun dan Sicheng karena keluarga Dong dan Huang masih berkaitan. Ia juga merupakan teman akrab Ten di _OUTAS [2] _(satu-satunya yang tahan akan kebebalan Ten dan membimbingnya tentang cara menjerang air di teko beling). Donghyuck berbagi selera yang sama untuk merk arloji dan restoran favorit di London dengannya, sisanya tidak. Sedikit-sedikit Donghyuck tahu soal kepribadiannya dari Lucas, kebetulan keduanya adalah teman sedari kecil dan sempat berpacaran ketika masa kuliah.

“Aku juga … masih banyak yang perlu kupertimbangkan.” Kata Jaemin lagi.

“Apa lagi? Kalau kulihat-lihat, sekilas dia sudah memenuhi kriteriamu yang _paling dasar._ ”

“Donghyuck- _ah,_ kau tahu kalau dia mantan kekasihnya Lucas, kan? Lucas Wong?”

“Ya, tentu aku tahu.” Donghyuck tadinya ingin menambahkan beberapa detail—kenapa dan dari mana ia bisa tahu padahal hubungan Renjun dan Lucas baru terpapar media setelah tiga tahun mereka putus—tapi lupa bahwa ia belum pernah memberitahu Jaemin soal kencan buta yang disiapkan oleh Ten untuknya dan Lucas sebelum mereka bertunangan. “Lalu apa masalahnya? Lucas tidak punya penyakit kelamin, tenang saja.”

Jaemin memendar tawa, Donghyuck tidak mengerti bagian mana yang dianggapnya lucu. “Pokoknya, Renjun membuatku melawan komitmen yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri. Itu membuktikan betapa aku mencintainya sekaligus membuatku sangsi apakah aku akan benar-benar mengorbankan keyakinanku dan tidak akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari?”

“Kau adalah orang yang penuh pertimbangan tetapi anehnya, selalu memutuskan segala hal yang berkaitan denganku secara sembrono.”

“Oh, ya? _Ya,_ aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Jaehyun _hyung_ dengan menggunakan setelan tiga potong dari Ermenegildo Zegna padahal aku membencinya setengah mati.”

“ _Come on,_ semua orang suka dengan penampilanmu saat itu!”

“Renjun mengatakan aku terlalu _kolot_ dan membosankan.”

“Ah, itu sih seleranya saja yang awut-awutan.” Donghyuck membela diri, dia menghabiskan waktu dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan pakaian mereka kala itu agar terlihat layak dan sekarang Jaemin menyalahkannya hanya karena Renjun menganggap itu kolot. “Nah, sekarang kau juga menyuruhku untuk balas dendam pada Jeno tanpa tahu situasinya seperti apa. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan sembrono?”

“Hyuck, kau menceritakan masa lalumu dengan Jeno berulang kali, seperti kaset kusut. Aku paham betul situasinya seperti apa.”

“Bukan soal masa lalu, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan alpha.”

“Lho? Kan ini cuma pura-pura. Dia sudah menyakitimu sebegitu parahnya, masa iya kau masih punya tendensi untuk _naksir_ dia lagi?” Jaemin tertawa dan menggeleng pelan. “Tapi yah, kalaupun sampai _kejadian,_ yang harusnya lebih kaupikirkan bukan gendernya melainkan, statusnya sebagai selebriti dan juga kemungkinan kalau dia bukan lagi berasal dari golongan elitis.”

“Jaemin- _ah,_ apakah itu penting?”

“Persoalan golongannya?” Jaemin menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Tentu saja itu sangat penting, Donghyuck- _ah_.”

“Aku kira kau tidak termasuk orang yang suka membuat klasifikasi tentang status seseorang.”

“Begini,” Jaemin menegakkan badan, kemudian membereskan papan permainan reversi sambil menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. “Aku memang tidak suka hmm … apa istilahnya kalau orang bilang? Mengkotak-kotakkan? Nah, itu. Tapi dalam kasusmu, tentu saja agak berbeda. Pertama, keluargamu—terutama nenek—tidak akan setuju, mereka kan memang begitu, tidak memedulikan _secondary gender_ tapi sangat peduli pada status seseorang dan budi pekertinya. Segala tindak-tandukmu akan berdampak pada reputasi keluarga, terutama Taeyong. Kau sangat sayang pada kakakmu, bukan?”

“Kedua, kau sendiri belum tentu bisa bertahan dalam waktu yang lama jika hidup dengan orang seperti _itu._ Gaya hidup mereka, pergaulannya, dan banyak lagi. Kau bahkan mengomel hanya karena aku memakai kantong belanjaan dari Sainsbury ketika membeli barang di _zero-waste market._ Dari yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya, bukankah Jeno Lee kelihatan lebih senang membeli kaos dari distro di TriBeCa? Selain itu, setelah dia menuntaskan studinya, ya dia akan kembali ke rutinitas awalnya sebagai pemain _band._ Tipe-tipe orang yang sepertinya tidak akan mau diajak untuk menghadiri pelelangan karya seni di Wang Chai atau bahkan diskusi alkitab Mark! Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari mengencani seorang bintang rock? Main petak umpet bersama di antara topiari-topiari di halaman belakang rumah nenekmu? Jangan bodoh, Donghyuck- _ah_.”

Donghyuck memungkas, “Aku bisa _nyambung_ dengan Taeil- _hyung,_ jangan membuatku terdengar seperti Tuan Muda yang manja.”

“Kau mungkin kagum pada Taeil- _hyung,_ tapi bukan berarti kau setuju dengan gaya hidupnya. Kau selalu berkata padaku: Taeil _hyung_ menyia-nyiakan wajah tampannya dengan kemeja itu. Kau juga menghadiahinya berbagai barang mahal, itu semua karena secara tidak sadar, kau menilai bahwa Taeil _hyung_ akan lebih baik mengenakannya. Lagipula, Taeil- _hyung_ baru saja memenangkan pelelangan vas Qianlong di London—sial, dia melewati batasku—dia tidak sesederhana itu, tahu.” Jaemin berdiri, mengusap puncak kepala Donghyuck pelan seperti apa yang biasa dilakukannya, sebuah gestur yang harus dihentikan atau orang yang memergoki mereka bisa berpikiran macam-macam. “Soal Jeno, banyak faktor yang lebih penting dari sekadar statusnya sebagai alpha. Semua alasan itu cukup untuk menjagamu dari perasaan jatuh cinta, harusnya. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau coba untuk membalaskan dendammu? Rasanya menyenangkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2OUTAS adalah akronim dari Oxford University Tea Appreciation Society, sebuah klub sosial di lingkungan Universitas Oxford yang diperuntukkan bagi pencinta teh. Kegiatannya tidak berbeda jauh dari klub sosial pada umumnya hanya saja melibatkan, yah, teh. Tidak ada minuman lain.[return to text]


End file.
